1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support disc for supporting high frequency (HF) components, in particular in HF coaxial cables or coaxial plug connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly demanding requirements in terms of the technical parameters of HF and microwave components, in particular for precision measuring technology, require a high quality of the individual assemblies and therefore also of the support discs. In particular, the reflection and transmission properties of terminating resistors, adapters, attenuators or similar depend greatly on the coaxial supporting elements, the so-called support discs.
Different types of support discs are known in practice. One of these support discs has eight longitudinal bores completely penetrating the support body of the support disc. The manufacture of such a support disc requires numerous manufacturing steps, so that the manufacturing costs of such a disc are relatively high. Another support disc known in practice is manufactured as an injection-molded part with relatively complicated geometry, wherein the support body is pressed into an outer retaining ring. This support body has cross-shaped ribs which are roughly V- or U-shaped in cross-section and is therefore structured in a similar way to a fan. This support disc too is relatively complex to manufacture and consequently expensive. It possesses good electrical properties, but displays disadvantageous temperature behavior, since it can only be used up to a maximum temperature of around 85° C.